1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device, an exposure apparatus, and a manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, complementary lithography is known for forming a fine wire pattern by performing machining of a simple line pattern formed by optical exposure technology with a line width of tens of nanometers, using a charged particle beam such as an electron beam, as shown in Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example. Furthermore, a multi-beam exposure technique is known using a device that forms a multi-beam including a plurality of charged particle beams, as shown in Patent Documents 3 and 4, for example.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-16744    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-157547    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-267962    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H9-293654
However, with such techniques, when using multi-beam exposure employing a conventional multi-beam forming device, it is difficult to machine line patterns formed with different line widths and different pitches. On the other hand, the line patterns that are to be machined have become finer, and a multi-beam forming device is desired that is capable of stably machining a fine line pattern.